Unanswered Questions
by Setsuri
Summary: Ano, this is my first fic, I've actually put up so reviews welcome. The fic is mostly about some questions the cast of gravitation are asking no one in particular.


Unanswered Questions  
  
Ok, lotsa questions, don't think I'll answer im but who knows?  
I wrote this cause I'm in a really Gravi mood, with a small hint of Ranma.  
(Can tell no?) Each new perspective will have different questions.  
(i.e. each new paragraph is a new perspective)  
  
An ever falling depth, will I ever be free of this uncertain feeling?   
Why is it that only I can feel this way around you?  
My heart and soul encased in stone, I am happy this way.  
Why must you come and shatter these stone walls?  
I hate you, and yet you hold me completely under your power.  
I can only see, hear and feel you, no other.  
  
I see you tapping at the keys of you're keyboard, I want to know what you're writing about. Why can't you see how much I love you? Why must you be so cruel? Why is it I'm always the "baka"? At least I know how to say I love you, even if I don't express it properly. I'm always genki and silly but I have a serious side too! I wish someone would let me be myself. I want to act my age and talk like a normal grown-up with other adults but no one wants to listen to that side of me. When will people accept me for myself and not the famous j-rock singer or genki child persona? When will Yuki see me for who I really am?  
  
Why is it nobody ever notices me? Must I always be in the shadows?  
I'm a valuable member of 'Bad Luck' too! I've always been in the shadows; I was always in the shadow of my older cousin Tohma. Tohma could play better than I ever could, just give up. Were the only encouragements I ever heard from other family members. I could improve my keyboarding skills forever and never get any recognition. After I joined 'Bad Luck' I slowly moved out of my cousins shadow into that of our main singer Shindou Shuuichi. Why must no one ever care for me? How long will I be stuck in the shadows of those around me? When will my turn to be center stage come? Or has it already come and gone without my getting the chance to see it fly by?  
  
When will people hear me without my putting a gun to their face? Do I always half to threaten those I love and care about to protect them? What happens when they realize I never actually have any loaded guns? Heh, even that time I made Eiri take Shuuichi for a date after selling I million copies of their C.D I only had rubber bullets in my gun (they can cause real property damage but relatively harmless when hitting a person, a paintball would leave more of a bruise than it would). When the time comes and you realize this minna-san will you all ignore me and forget I'm there?  
  
Where is everyone? Why are they never here when I need them? I have kumagarou but how does a pink bunny help someone fight loneliness? I don't want to be alone anymore. I stay happy to keep up all your spirits but what about my own? When will someone protect me and listen to me that can actually return the gesture? When will I find the one I love?  
  
Why didn't I tell you before? I lied when I said I didn't love you. I have and always will, it's just I'm not yours and never will be and I realized this. I felt Ayeka-chan felt the same way for Eiri and knew if either of us were ever to get over you two we'd only be able to do it together. But still I wonder, did you ever think of me in that way too? Did you ever love me Shuuichi? Even though we were best friends you made my body shake to the very core and when you were hurt I was too. When you went with Yuki instead I was devastated but why is it when your hurt you still come to me?  
  
Am I wrong? I only want what is best for my family, but I always come off seeming like I feel that way about Yuki-san. My feelings for Mika could tear down mountains but people think I married her only because she's "Yuki Eiri is her brother". When I married Mika I hadn't even known she and Yuki-san were related. Why must people assume things they don't even no about? Why must they say these things? I feel the more Mika hears these things the more she begins to believe them and push herself away from me. Why can't people just keep their stupid opinions to themselves?  
  
(all cast in unison)  
  
Did you ever think about me?  
Do you even care?  
Maybe the world would be better off if I wasn't there,  
But I stay and always will because I'm trapped by the powers that be.  
Forever slaves of Gravitation,  
You and me.  
  
Author rant: Wow! I finished and it kinda sorta turned out the way I wanted yaay!  
Sorry about it being so melancholy but I'm good at that sorta thing. Now if only I could finish writing my first fanfic so I could post it. (it's technically my first fic, I've had three chapters done for a while now but I don't like posting anything incomplete because an ending is an important part of a story)  
Oh well off I go, Bai Bai!  
Reviews welcome, flames sure why not? At least I know someone's actually reading it. ^_^ 


End file.
